


A Present for Pitch

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sub!Pitch, Whipping, background OT5/6, it fades to black but a lower rating seemed incorrect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pitch likes bondage and pain. He likes it a LOT, and begs Jack to be rougher and bossier with him during sex. At first Jack is hesitant and barely touches Pitch, but eventually really gets into it. 100% consensual on both sides, please."Jack is really trying to get into the spirit of things with Pitch, so he goes to get him a present. The conversation with the person he gets this present from raises more questions than answers, but the present will raise more welts than either. (Past OT5 future OT6 but without so much angst as usual.)
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	A Present for Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/11/2016.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the kinds of things you want me to do for you,” Jack says conversationally, as he ties the knot that completes the pattern of ropes artfully keeping Pitch on his hands and knees on the bed.  
  
“Indeed?” Pitch asks.  
  
Jack smiles to himself. Even the tying of the ropes has been enough to get Pitch hard, but despite that, he manages to sound rather annoyed in just one word. And Jack knows why. Pitch wants Jack to be dominating right now, commanding him, using him in a way that will bring pleasure to them both. It’s not really Jack’s thing, not something he would have thought of before getting into a relationship with Pitch, and it’s only the resonance in his center that allows him to fully enjoy the moment when Pitch is doing the same, in these kinds of scenes.  
  
Which isn’t always easy, either. Once he had gotten over his hesitance—it really was quite something to feel how much Pitch enjoyed a hearty thwack on the ass—it was another thing entirely to take the whole business seriously. He’d brought things to a halt more than once by cracking up.  
  
And so Pitch’s irritated now because Jack simply doesn’t seem to be getting into the spirit of things, and this, after Jack told him he had a special surprise for him! Jack’s smile turns into much more of a wicked grin. He _had_ been telling the absolute truth about that. And Pitch is either going to enjoy it a whole lot or get angrier and more flustered than Jack’s ever seen him before. Possibly both. Jack thinks that’s likely, and so did the person who helped him with the surprise.  
  
So, “indeed,” says Jack, matching Pitch’s tone exactly. “And we both know that I’m pretty new to this stuff, and it kind of takes some of the fun out of it if you’ve got to constantly explain things. Now, there’s less of that than before, but, still. There’s a lot. And I figure it’s pretty hard for you to feel like I’m the one in control when thirty seconds ago you were explaining to me how I should use a flogger. But I luckily realized that you couldn’t have gotten all your ideas out of thin air. So I could do my own research.”  
  
There’s a long pause. Jack places his hand in the center of the large diamond he’s left bare on Pitch’s back.  
  
“Where…exactly…did you do this research?” Pitch asks.  
  
“Oh, not by any human means,” Jack says airily. This doesn’t reassure Pitch, and it isn’t meant to. Jack draws his nails lightly down Pitch’s spine. “I made some…discreet inquiries. And I got some very thorough answers, too. And an invitation to something I didn’t think I’d be invited to, because of my relationship with you. But, hey—maybe you were invited, too. I was so surprised I left without a full explanation, to be honest. Maybe it’d be good for you. After all, I don’t quite have the temperament to satisfy _all_ your needs.” He draws a symbol on Pitch’s back, one he remembers from his discreet inquiries, and either it’s magic or Pitch’s paying really close attention, because Pitch arches his back and hisses.  
  
“You. Didn’t.” he says.  
  
“Pitch, I wanted to do something special for you, like I said! And I wanted to get you a present. Who else should I have gone to?”  
  
Pitch huffs angrily, and takes a breath no doubt to try to make an answer, but this breath catches in his throat as Jack moves to where Pitch can easily see him, carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth. Pitch looks from the bundle to Jack and back again.  
  
When he’s certain he has his full attention, Jack pulls back the cloth to reveal the glimmering golden coils of a dreamsand whip. It’s much like the ones Sandy had used as weapons against Pitch, save that it’s much shorter, suitable for use within a room rather than on a rooftop.  
  
Pitch wiggles a bit within the ropes, seemingly unaware that he’s doing so. Jack smiles and rests his hand lightly on the whip handle. Pitch bares his teeth. “Sandy,” he says hoarsely. He clears his throat before going on. “Sandy is always conscious of how his dreamsand is manifesting if it’s not being used in a dream, otherwise it dissolves. He can tell how it’s being used. He can feel it.”  
  
“Ah,” Jack says, reaching for the edge of the cloth. “I suppose you’re telling me to put this away, then.”  
  
Pitch’s eyes widen. “That’s…that’s not what I said.”  
  
“True.” Jack wraps his fingers around the handle. “What do you have to say about me using this, then? Tell me.”  
  
Pitch couldn’t take his eyes off the whip. “I…I want you to use it.”  
  
Jack nods. “That’s good to know, but that’s sort of a confusing thing to say, isn’t it? After everything that’s happened, and everything else I’ve heard, I think I deserve some kind of full explanation.”  
  
Pitch’s breathing is growing heavier as Jack toys with the whip. Amazing. If Jack had known before—well, he would have been even more confused, but, this is very, very interesting. “After?” Pitch asks. “Can I tell you everything after?”  
  
“I suppose,” Jack says. He lets the whip unfurl to the floor. “You’re not just looking like that because you really want to steal this dreamsand, are you?”  
  
“Most definitely not,” Pitch says.  
  
“All right,” Jack agrees, moving to Pitch’s side. “You want me to talk about anything while I do this? I could talk about how Sandy taught me how to use it.”  
  
This, evidence suggests, is acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> coolthedemonlo99 answered: Why did you stop there? DX it was getting so good! Q.Q
> 
> kazechama answered: OMG, this is amazing. *fans self*


End file.
